


Crying.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying.

"If I cry in front of you, I'm really hurting. I hate crying in front of people. I feel weak, like I'm begging for sympathy and that's not me..."

The words come back to John as he moves to pull Katie closer, his lips again pressed to her hairline, setting aside the cooking and moving them both back so he has space to hold her closer. She had been crying, silently, for a while now and yet she had pushed him away, trying to hide it. He moves now to pull her still closer, his lips lightly brushing her ear. 

"I'm here darling."

He knows she is hurt, the toll of Strictly has shown in many ways, she is happier, yes, but she is also suffering, her back healing painfully slowly, her entire body occasionally shaking from the pain, pain she still refuses to ease with medications, fear bright in her eyes as she talks about why and he hates it. He hates that she is in pain, hates that he can't make it stop and hates that she is still too proud to let him help her much. She shivers slightly as his hand brushes her back, carefully skirting the sore area. 

"You should rest..."

"I can't."

"I know."

His voice is soft, his words honest. 

"I know you can't darling, but please... let me help."

She looks up at him then, small, fragile and yet stronger than ever as she nods once, then speaks softly. 

"Okay..."

She pauses then adds.

"I still miss her John... every Christmas..."

"Oh Darling, I know..."

His voice shakes a little but he holds back his own tears, kissing her hairline again gently, before kissing her properly. 

"Come on, let's get this finished."


End file.
